Sound of Silence
by blackcolder
Summary: Oneshot! my first oneshot. he's from the dark, she's from the light. like day and night they could not meet...is that so?


BC: hi, this will be my first oneshot so I hope you'll be kind with it

BC: hi, this will be my first oneshot so I hope you'll be kind with it. Hehe (nothing's changed, i just forgot to place a disclaimer on the song entitled SOUND OF SILENCE by: PAUL SIMON)

Don't own it, sorry. and i don't own the song as well!

Italic- thoughts

Italic and underlined-lyrics

Sound of Silence

Nighttime, the perfect opportunity to be outside and be drowned by the darkness it brings. Night the opposite of day, two things that will clearly never ever meet. Just like me and _her._ Thought a certain-raven haired man as he continued to divulge himself within the darkness of the night…moving farther and farther from the light, from Mikan—probably forever.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left it's seeds while I was sleeping__,_

A certain brunette entered his mind. _Mikan.._ he thought, as a scene entered his imagination.

FLASHBACK

"Natsume, you are a creature of the night" said a masked man with black lip gloss. "And she's of the light" (try and guess on the 'she')

"so?" the crimson eyed lad replied to Persona.

He smirked the said, "You don't actually think of dragging her deep into the darkness with you now, do you" he stated that's right stated or more like threatened.

"What's your point?" Natsume asked, though he already know what the 'devil' will say.

"Leave her, forget her or better yet…_KILL_ her. Your pick" and he left back to his quarter at hell.

"Damn!"

END OF FLASHBACK

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains,_

_Within the sound of Silence._

He left Natsume in the depths of the night to ponder the words hehad just said. "Damn" he cursed as he punched the tree until his skin tore and bled. _I guess Persona's right…the darkness is not healthy for her._ (What a lame excuse. XD) he reached his decision "I'll leave"

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone._

'_Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp._

"Yes I'll leave everything, and I mean _everything_ behind." He continued his journey to nothingness, passing nothing but darkness and silence. Yes, calm and disturbing Silence, that seemed to never end…

_When my eyes were stabbed_

_By the flash of a neon light _

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence…_

A blink of light appeared at the end of the darkness. If darkness ever has an end. Hastily, he approached it, curious of what it could be but cautious enough for any sign of trouble—let alone _death_. To his surprise, he saw… "Mikan?"

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

"Natsume" she smiled. "Where were you? We were worried as hell!" Mikan drew nearer to him. Natsume kept a blank expression on his face as he stared at the brunette's moving lips. _Oh no! _he thought _I can't hear a thing!_

FLASHBACK

"Natsume you fool" he said to no one in particular. "Someone who has been drowned into the dark could and would not function properly in the light's property. First, it will take every capability then spreads out up to your brain." An evil smirk etched on his face. "Especially someone like you. Dark is with darkness, while light is with lightness. Those two could not intercede." And he laughed an evil laugh. Then disappeared into the night.

_People talking without speaking,_

_People gearing without listening,_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dare_

_Disturb the sound of Silence._

He kept wondering as to where his hearing capacity went to. (he does not know the he is the only one experiencing those difficulties, because, according to Persona, someone from the dark could not meddle with someone from their opposite.)

NATSUME'S POV

I saw Mikan as I reached the light. The light, was it just a coincidence that she was there? No, I don't think so, this is her home after all…

Her lips were moving, but I can't hear a thing! '_oh no what has happened?'_ I asked in my mind. It was working well a while ago…but, why now?

"_Fools" said I "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you,_

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

I shouted, I screamed, I yelled. I tried to place some sense into their minds—into my mind, but no one listened or was it my voice? _'Maybe, they too can't hear._ I concluded in my head. I tried to speak again this time—no voice came out. He knew since his voice box did not vibrate. _What. The. Hell.!?_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell,_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of Silence._

The silence is going to make you go insane! _'Believe me, I know'_ I thought. For the silence is a step closer to the darkness. I glanced a worried look ay Mikan who was smiling at me. _'Baka'_ I thought.

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon God they made._

_And the sign flashed out it's warning_

_And on the words it was forming._

_And the sign said, "The words of the Prophets_

_Are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

(He was imagining the stanza above)

I glanced around nervous of their odd movements. Then someone tugged at my clothes. It was Mikan. She pulled me down and whispered something in my ears. "Welcome home" she said with that idiotic smile of hers.

'_Home..?'_ I thought. _'But I'm not from here, I'm from the darkness not the light.' _"No, I have to leave" I mouthed, though I don't think she understood as she kept on that smile of hers. But before I could shove her away, Ruka, Imai, and the rest of the gang blocked my way. I doubt if even my glare could drive them away.

"Damn" I cursed myself mentally. Then, I realized I heard her, and I could talk again. The people weren't at all bowing, it was just my...imagination? I noticed the room very jolly, filled with laughter, filled with…happiness.

I glanced at Mikan who gave me her ever-so welcoming smile "Ikuzo, Natsume-kun" she said.

And for the first time in a long time…I smiled.

"Tadaima" I whispered to her ears. _I can't, 'I can't leave her behind…she is my light…the sound of my life. She is Mikan-my Mikan to be precise.'_

"NATSUME-SAMAAAAAAAA!!" people shouted as they crowded over me.

END OF POV

"Damn!" Natsume cursed _'I thought I can get rid of these Fan girls once I'm here'_

He ran. _'Oh well, I thought wrong'_

_And whispered in the sound of Silence._

OWARI

BC: well, how was it? I know it's not that great but hey, please review!

Arigatou! In advance…hehe

blackcolder


End file.
